User talk:TsurugiFan16/Archive1
Welcome! Welcome to the Inazuma Eleven Wiki, TsurugiFan16! You can help make this wiki grow! Am I too late? ^^ KIYAMA HIROTO 424 11:45, March 19, 2012 (UTC)KIYAMA HIROTO 424, June Re: I know you're MajinPegasus15, and in all honesty, I don't hate anyone on this wiki. You caused yourself to get banned on your first account, not me. People take the internet too seriously. Clopss~ファイアトルネード すべての方法! 15:25, March 30, 2012 (UTC) When MajinPegasus15 gets unbanned, I expect to see this account active too otherwise what you just said is a lie. Not accusing you, just saying. Clopss~ファイアトルネード すべての方法! 05:20, April 2, 2012 (UTC) Re:V2 okay, but i dont really like to vote on rounds that i made up....not that im saying i'm awesome or anything.....its just that i feel weird voting on my own requests. and i dont have very good reasons for who to vote for Thanks for asking anyways ps: is Tsurugi your favortie character? Fubumaru Shirouta 23:41, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Then, maybe Yuuichi because he might be better than Kyousuke when he was the same age as he and can play. But im not sure so yea, anyways, I'll go for Yuuichi without a reason. I know its stupid but as the blog creater, you let me vote without a reason so I'll vote without a reason =). And do i post this vote on the thing? (I forgot wut its called.... a blog?) And since you asked me this question, I shall see who u like better, who do you prefer: Yuuichi or Kyousuke? Thanks for letting me vote without any reason, Fubumaru Shirouta 23:38, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Are you addding the vote? cause its kinda weird for someone to vote for a round that already ended. But its your choice =). And should i put my vote on the blog post just to let people know. i agree with you, sometimes its a pain to have a good reason because sometimes, the matches are really close but that is wut makes the blog post fun. Yea, Tsurugi has an awesome Keshin. And i like his casual clothes. its all purple =) Yuuichi and Kyousuke are almost the same =) Also a Tsurugi lover,Fubumaru Shirouta 03:28, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Hey ☻ Hello TsurugiFan16 ! I created a new blog post : "☺ Pictures-Game ☻". Feel free to leave a comment =) Thanks SnowyBoy₰ 14:00, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey~ Yeah I know we haven't met before but just letting you know I have a new blog avaloible, feel free to comment on it =D. KekkeiNatsu シュートコマンド07 18:28, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations ☻ Hi TsurugiFan16 ! You are the winner of the second round ! You're picture got 7 votes =) SnowyBoy₰ 13:56, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks I thanked you because you said "I love this game, its so creative and fun" =D SnowyBoy₰ 18:47, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Danball Senki Sorry but, I don't watch Danball Senki, so I absolutely know NOTHING. I don't think I'll be able to help you =/ ... Torch92 (talk) 19:30, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Also, I don't think I can't help you either. I don't watch Danball Senki. Sorry~ Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 19:37, July 24, 2012 (UTC) Re:Help There is a problem, you can't comment on a blog, the loading editor take too long for some reason. I think it is a wiki problem, but I don't know how to fix it. Lordranged7 Sword of Fire 12:23, July 25, 2012 (UTC) New Blog Okay ^^ Of course! I have a question: Your new game is "Most Strongest Player Z" ? (for the link of my blog) SnowyBoy₰ 10:48, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Question Hi! Since your one of the few Danball Senki fans, could you tell me what happened to Kazuya after being attacked by Detector? I haven't seen him for awhile so what's your guess? (I watched the whole Danball Senki but I skipped some parts in W) Really?! Could Lex be possibly alive after that explosion, but seriously, it would be amazing to see him alive, honestly, he was one of my fav's, also, i think by the time the movie airs, Kazuya will probably be back :) i knew that was Kazuya in that photo, though i was shocked to see he looked like a military person! Can't wait to see the movie! Also, what was that blog you were talking about? The one called inazumasenki? OMG O_O I can't wait to see Kazuya, anyways thanks! It's kinda funny because i actually anime shows in that site and also watch both IE and DSW there XD yes, i watch it sub :) If that android returns, i hope they shoot it again XD it was so dramatic for jin..... Im kinda worried that if there's gonna be a sequel of the series after W... Nice blog! New Blog = New Link Hey ! I changed the link in my blog ! I am going to visit your blog =) SnowyBoy₰ 10:03, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Problem I saw in the activity that you voted for HakkeKoshu and for InazumaO. But when I go on my blog, I can't see your comment. I saw 10 minutes after that you voted for MajinPegasus15. So, Would you like to vote for HakkeKoshu and InazumaO or HK and MajinPegasus15 ??? SnowyBoy₰ 10:22, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Don't worry. You posted your comment 2 times XD For the round, I don't have ideas... SnowyBoy₰ 10:56, August 1, 2012 (UTC) Request It's my birthday after tomorrow so, I can make a request for the 3rd round, no? But I haven't ideas... I think that you can say what's the 3rd round because I don't know XD Okay now I feel stupid... SnowyBoy₰ 11:49, August 2, 2012 (UTC) You can do the round that you want because I haven't ideas... SnowyBoy₰ 13:38, August 2, 2012 (UTC) mmm I think that a storyline round is better.. SnowyBoy₰ 13:39, August 2, 2012 (UTC) XD Thanks ! SnowyBoy₰ 13:45, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Birthday ^^ Thanks =D Yeah it was good but I'd like to make my birthday on holidays, next time XD Belgium....isn't great... Yeah I like your new feature and, the next birthday is Torch92's =) SnowyBoy₰ 10:07, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Just watched EP 29! WEll.... i haven't watched it entirely.... BUT OMG O_O Asuka and Gouda was just.... wow O_O I was finally able to watch the whole episode! Kazuya!!!!!! For me, he looks BETTER in that outfit ^_^ he looks more serious! Ep 29 was a shocker. But seriously, can't wait for ep 30! If you added an InazumaSenki round with Yamano Ban, i'll defend him in a debate no matter what! (except if that round is in my big exam, next week is my big exam >_>) Yamano Ban along with Kazuya is my most fav! (well, the originals are always my favs XD) The masked detector is Ban's dad O_O Yeah, the Ota's.... Are weird... I guess they're just in the plot for weirdness... But i already find Hiro's obssession with a tv character weird O_O But seriously... The plot twist was just... Wow.... Team Hey, Do you want to join the team Blog Games Creators because you have also a blog game~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 20:16, August 8, 2012 (UTC) I will add you and I don't remove you because you had a blog game~ They have offered the same~ I hope you will make a new blog or the team can help you with a new blog game when you leave a message in the talk page~ Though it isn't a blog. It is just a page for the team of Blog Games Creators~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 07:16, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Thanks~ Your name is already on the page~ Feel free to post your pic in the member pics gallery~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 15:08, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Re:Problem Yeah, I have notice it. Though it is only the comment loading editor which is taking too long and on my phone, I can;t leave a comment either. I will try to fix it but I am not sure if I can fix it. Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 14:50, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Re:WOW Thanks but i dind'nt go beyond Snowy's Game, i currently have more editors but thats only because we are stuck in pictures game, we are waiting for pictures and when the votes start snowy'e will have more editors. But anyway thanks for the congrats. Taha1921 Evolution Re: Idea Nice ideas ! Yeah, I'll do that. But I didn't understand: Who's " the person who has come first gets 3 points ".... And with the second and the third. Can you explain me please ? SnowyBoy₰ 08:24, August 18, 2012 (UTC) A okay !!! I understand ! Good idea ! Sure, I can do that. No: I'LL DO THAT !! XD Well, we have to wait for 3 pictures, and then the votes. But after, to finish Pictures-Game, I'll do your idea (also Taha's) and it will be great. And, for the winners, I put their names in a special gallery ? Or should I give them prices ? >_< What for price can I give.. SnowyBoy₰ 08:54, August 18, 2012 (UTC) User Page Hi there i saw your profile and it has a clash with the rules plz fix your user page according to the manual of style, Thanks Taha1921 Evolution Re: User Page Sure, mine was also wrong but Lordranged7 told me to fix it. See you can only add 5 pics on your user page (user box pic not included) and i dont think the character template is allowed on user pages there is another template for users that u can put on your user page. sure here's the link User Template. Taha1921 Evolution Re: Idea That's a great idea and no problem u can use it, i dont mind. Taha1921 Evolution thanks but my blog is almost about to end just 2 rounds left. your blog is very good because it can go on for a long time and their are a lot of things you can compare Taha1921 Evolution 15:38, August 21, 2012 (UTC) i was planning to do that but then i figured whichever opening wins this really is the Best Opening so there's really no point in creating an evolution version of it OR 'i could remove all the facts and just compare random openings with each other :P ' Taha1921 Evolution Thank you i know what i have to do now ' Taha1921 Evolution' LBX's Hi Shane i know u watch Danball Senki and i just started watching danball senki w and i was wondering, dont the LBrX's turn big because in episode 1 they were fighting in just small form but in the movie it seemed as if they were giant robots. ' Taha1921 Evolution' My Blog Game I am sorry for the confusion but you need two things in Round 4 and not one~ Sorry for the confusion ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 19:21, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Re: New blog Game Nice~! You made a blog Game :D. I will change it in the Blog Game Creators~ Try to use pics that already excist on the wiki~~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 10:30, September 15, 2012 (UTC) You're welcome~ And Okay~ Though I also said it in a comment XD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 10:39, September 15, 2012 (UTC) New blog Hi Tsurugi. Nope, I don't mind. It's different from mine and I'm sure they will like it. I am going to vote, nice blog. Bye~ SnowyBoy₰ 10:52, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Audio file Regarding the audio file you uploaded (Chrono Stone's third OP): I had to remove it because uploading a whole music track is considered copyright violation and it could create troubles for the wiki. If you want to have music on your blog post, please just link to Youtube or something like that. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 16:32, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Long time! Hey! Long time! How's it been? LOL, to be truthful, I'm outdated with lots of stuff :( Could you tell me what happened? Wait.... LEX IS ALIVE?! HOW?! WHEN?! WHAT EPISODE?! (freaks out just like how an average fangirl would after hearing spoilers XD) Blog game Hi shane, This is a rather serious matter. You see i'm also on the beyblade wiki and i often get depressed while visiting their wiki activity because they have very low editors on their hot spots so i wanted to make a blog game for them and i wanted to copy our idea of msp. I wanted to ask your permission so you would'nt get offended if i copied your game without permission so tell me what you think ok. Taha1921 OMG thank you so much tsurugifan, I reallt appreciate it Taha1921 Blog Games Creators Position/number I want to add numbers and positions for the Blog Games Creators like a team~ Which number and position do you want to have?~ 9, 10, 8 and 4 are already taken~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 19:55, September 18, 2012 (UTC) Added you~ and Thanks~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 18:02, September 19, 2012 (UTC) Spoiler W Hey, you still haven't answered me :P What happened to LeX?! how did he survive? What episode can I find it? Ohhh~ Okay, I'll try to watch! :) Re:ROUND 16 Okay Tsurugi Copy paste this (on source code section) in your blog game ROUND 16 (Title Round) Fei Lune (0) v/s Matsukaze Tenma (0) Winner: v/s P.S. - If you need more help with the foont contact Snowy, he's a master in all of this Fubuki風吹 Shoot Command 06 11:10, October 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks~ hi tsurugifan16, how r u? thx 4 pm me, i already add the pics when i read ur comment. this is my first time i join a pic game so excuse me. hope we be friends. thx again. 07:10, October 4, 2012 (UTC) thx a lot tsurugi, if u r not busy on thursday we will chat. cya soon.=) XshuuX 11:23, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Chat~ in any time tsurugi, when i open the wiki i'll send masseg 4 u to inter the chat. CYA. XshuuX 11:33, October 8, 2012 (UTC) sure tsurugi.=) XshuuX 11:37, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Next round~ will u masseg me when round 24 start? so i wont miss it like round 22. XshuuX 14:21, October 8, 2012 (UTC) thx a lot tsurugi, i cant wait tell it start.=) XshuuX 14:28, October 8, 2012 (UTC) ya, its getting better and better. hope the comments rech 1k.dont u hope too?=) XshuuX 14:36, October 8, 2012 (UTC) i hope u get it. XshuuX 15:01, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Help~ hey tsurugi, did u play Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme? if there were many part when u want download it, should i download all the parts or only 1 part? XshuuX 17:03, October 8, 2012 (UTC) no its kk tsurugi. XshuuX 17:13, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Re:Birthday Sure~! Feel free to use it~ ^^ Though it doesn't have all the users. It only has the active members/chatters/admins~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost 19:08, October 11, 2012 (UTC)